wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
It Girl/It Boy
It Girl/It Boy Lyrics Chyanne: I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks Just tryna find ya I've been like a manic insomniac 5 steps behind you Tell them other boys, they can hit the exit Check please... Cause I finally found the boy of... my dreams Much more than a Grammy award That's how much you mean to me Ethan with Chyanne and The Losers: You could be my it girl You're my greatest gift, girl Lovin' you could be a crime Crazy how we fit girl This is it girl Give me 25 to life I just wanna rock all night long And put you in the middle of my spotlight You could be my it girl You're my biggest hit girl Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like... (Zoey: oh oh oh oh) Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like... (Zoey: oh oh oh oh) Let me play it loud Ethan: You can't help but turn them heads Knockin' them dead Dropping like flies around you If I get your body close, not letting go Hoping you're about to Tell them other guys they can lose your number You're done! They don't get another shot cause you're... love drunk Like a TV show playing reruns Every chance I get I'mma a turn you on Zoey with Ethan and The Losers: You could be my it boy Baby you're the greatest gift, boy Lovin' you could be a crime Crazy how we fit boy This is it Give me 25 to life I just wanna rock all night long And put you in the middle of my spotlight You could be my it boy You're my biggest hit boy Ethan and Zoey: Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like... oh oh oh oh Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like... oh oh oh oh Let me play it loud Zoey: Can't seem to stop you from... running, running Through my, through my mind, mind Just keep it coming, coming Til I make you mine, mine Ethan (Chyanne): You've got that something, something I wanna be with girl (I wanna be with boy) You're my greatest hit girl (You're my greatest hit boy) Ethan with Zoey: Just say this is it girl... Chyanne: Hey baby... Ethan: Don't you know you're my it girl Ethan and Zoey with Chyanne and The Losers: You could be my it boy You're the greatest gift Lovin' you could be a crime Crazy how we fit girl This is it cause you're my it girl I just wanna rock all night long (Ethan: all night long) And put you in the middle of my spotlight You could be my it boy (Ethan: You could be my it girl) You're my biggest hit girl Zoey with The Losers: Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like... (Chyanne with The Losers: oh oh oh oh) Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like... (Chyanne with The Losers: oh oh oh oh) Ethan with The Losers: Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like... (Chyanne with The Losers: oh oh oh oh) Ethan and Zoey with The Losers: Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like Video Category:Songs Category:Season 8 Songs